


Devil's Embers

by McKayRulez



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Brain Damage, Car Accidents, Childhood Trauma, Dark, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Gen, Innocence, Parent Death, Rare Characters, The Raft Prison (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Amy Chen in the 616 universe, is a young girl that had brain damage from a car accident. Her condition had gotten worse by Doctor Octopus's Global Warming scheme. In that universe, when Otto became the Superior Spider-Man he fixed her and saved her from the Goblins..This story isn't about that Amy.A dark look at universe 1048, (the PS4 Universe), as orphan Amy Chen is one of the many victims with lingering aftereffects from of the Devil's Breath virus. How will her story unfold without a Superior hero to save her from self destruction?





	1. What's Past is Prologue

Prologue:  
**Earth 1048 aka PS4 Universe - 3 Months ago**  
  
Amy Chen hugged her pink penguin plushie as she looked out the window of her parents car. People dressed in Orange where running around like a swarm of mad ants. Amy's parents where frantic about something and yelling at each other about something. Amy was too engrossed with the crowds outside to pay attention. The men shot their guns attacking sable soldiers and cops. She gasps as the cruel men gun down innocents. The car made a sharp turn to get off the street and made it's way across the intersection, when suddenly a speeding Sable tank, hijacked by the orange shirts, came barreling toward them from the street at the right.  
  
Next thing she knows she feels her body jostled roughly to the side, strained against her seat belt. Her vision swallowed into darkness.  
  
Amy's eyes squinted open against the fuzzy smoke filled sight in front of her. Her lungs burned as she breathed, blood dripped over the side of her face, and her neck sharply ached. She looked up and winced as incredible pain wracked her head. She instinctively reached up and felt her head, nearly vomiting as another wave blasted her brain. She pulled away her hand and looked at her fingers, covered with thick sticky red. Amy blinked at the sight, unable to comprehend her situation.  
  
"Mummy, *cough* *wheeze* Mummy, I got a boo boo."  
  
She heard no reply and looked up at the front seat where her Mom and dad were, and saw nothing but tangled mess of shards of metal, licked with fire, and lone arm with blood dripping down it.  
  
"Mummy?.."  
*BAM BAM BAM*  
  
She jumped startled as a gun went off to her right and hugged her plushie close, confused and scared. She cough up blood and saw her vision waver in and out of darkness.  
  
After a few minutes she can't breathe anymore, the smoke is so dark she can't see. She feels around, unbuckling herself and eventually finds the child safety lock on her door. She gets out and gasps painfully as she falls out of the car into a puddle of gasoline that's leaking from the car. She slowly gets up coughing up soot and blood and makes her way to her mommy. The door is smashed and won't open. The top of the car flares to life. She gets blown back as the gas tank explodes. She hits her head against the pavement and blacks out once more.  
  
When she wakes the streets deserted. She looks to her car and finds it only a broken busted shell.  
  
After hours of waiting for someone, anyone to come as night falls, the only ones that show are orange shirts in a battle with the sable people. Amy picks herself up and runs. She doesn't want to get shot by the bad men. She goes home, crawling through the small pet door to get inside. Amy waits for her parents. She washes the soot from her face and sits in front of the tv watching the emergency news broadcast. She wants to watch cartoons, but the news is on every channel. People are suppose to stay home. A sickness is in the air. Guess that means no school, she thinks to herself.  
  
Days go by and Mummy and daddy don't come home. Soon the fridge runs empty. Amy condition doesn't get better. She gets dizzy often, her head won't stop hurting, and she sees things in the corner of her eye. She can't stop coughing up blood either. She uses a booster chair and climes up to the medicine cabinet. Mummy always said medicine is magic potions. They'll always make you feel better even if they taste bad. So that's what she does. She keeps taking medicine and the pain lessens, but the hallucinations get worse and blood wont stop. Soon the news says to get vaccinated. Even better magic medicine to be cured.  
  
Amy leaves home, and takes to the streets. She gets lost for awhile but eventually finds her way. The magic doctors are shocked at her state. They say she has severe brain damage and that she's been sick with the Devil's breath for too long to be fully cured. Amy doesn't know what they mean, but they give her injections and medicine. They wanted to attempt surgery, but Amy slips away when their not looking. She can't be gone for too long. What if mummy and daddy return and she's not home? She's sure their worried about her and she doesn't want to be in any more trouble than she has to be.  
  
After a month the lights go out, water stops, and she gets kicked out by the landlord.


	2. Present Day

3 months after Otto Released Devil's Breath:  
Present Day:  
  
Young 4 year old Amy Chen, huddled in her soaked to the bone winter coat, shivering and shaking from the pain pill withdrawal. She shakily made her way through the store isles, hugging her soggy penguin plushie and wincing as her head buzzed painfully.  
For the past 3 months, since her parent's death, she had been getting what she could from stores. Taking pain pills, water and food (when she was hungry which hasn't been often anymore), in store.  
After her first time getting caught with candy and left with a warning, she realized she had to do whatever she could in store and not take anything out the door with her. That meant a lot of trips but she had nothing else to do but hang out on the streets anyway. She grabbed a water bottle and ducked into an empty isle and opened the lid and drank. Next, she made her way to the isles with pain pills and stopped in her tracks, when her dark sleep deprived eyes spotted a camera in that isle. That hadn't been there before.. She turned around and made her way out, leaving the water bottle on a random shelf. Another store with security. Most places have been steadily implementing them since the rafts mass breakout. The magic 'Facts' voice on the radio said we have to hold people accountable after all.  
  
Amy sat against an alley wall with as much cover from the rain as she could find, rubbing her numb arms, a cloud of hot air escaping her lips as she shivered. Where was she going to get her next dose of magic medicine now? Hallucinations dances at the corners of her vision and unintelligible whispers buzzed in her ears. She rubbed her head and looked up startled as a few thug boys hooted and hollered. Up on a nearby roof, boys where spray painting and egging a building. One girl at the edge of the group not vandalizing the place, spoke up.  
  
"Guys we shouldn't be doing this! What if he comes back and gets mad!"  
"Don't be a wimp! They're never letting that nut job out of prison!"  
  
When the boys left, Amy got up and looked up at the place on the roof. The wizard's hideout. They say the wizard that released the magic curse lived there. Maybe.. Maybe if he released the spell, he'd have a counter spell or a better magic cure! Amy thought to herself as she made her way up the slippery ice cold ladder, nearly slipping on the way up. Once she made it to the roof door, Amy felt warmth drip from her nose and she absentmindedly used her blood stained coat sleeve to wipe away the latest nose bleed. Then she tugged against the wood that boarded the door and fell back into a puddle with a huff as one finally came off. She pried another away and cried when the door wouldn't open. The magic was so close, the whispers told her. So close yet so far. She nocked uselessly on the door with her small quivering fist, then slumped against the door, hugging her plushie, sobbing.  
  
"Please! Please help me mister wizard! I need the magic medicine!"


End file.
